The First Time
by 00Zero
Summary: It was the first time she has tastes it. And what did Sesshomaru do to her? Her heart's going to jumped out of her chest.


**I do no own Inuyasha.**

**Alright, in the past few weeks, I noticed that RinSess writers and readers have been decreased. I don't know the true reason, but I was told that it could be because there are too many frames. A person is going around posting negative links against RinSess paring everywhere. I was pretty annoyed myself when she kept posting links after links on my stories and was about to respond to her, but a fellow author advised me not to. It would do more harm than good because many RinSess authors have been harassed by her after responded to her. That friend gave me the links to a few websites as to why I should leave the girl alone. In the end I thought, nah it's not worth it trying to talk to someone who doesn't want to listen to anything that she doesn't like.**

**However, I ABSOLUTLY HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE TELLS ME HOW TO THINK.**

**Then it occurred to me that what she is trying to do is to reduce and discourage the fan base of RinSess. What is a better way to respond to her than post more fanfiction about them? I know, I sound so immature here, lol. But my point is, she somehow inspired me to want to write as many RinSess fanfiction as my crazy writing mood will allow. I hope RinSess writers and readers will continue to support this pair and write more and review more. Go to your favorite authors and stories and leave lots and lots of review to support them :)**

**What I try to say is, she set fire on my dying writing mood and made me to want to write RinSess fanfiction. Lol. Now to the story.**

* * *

The dog demon lord drained down another cup of sake. It was not often that Sesshomaru would drink. He didn't like to lost control of his mind or what alcohol could make him do. Not that he ever lost self-control before, but he didn't like to open the door to possibility. However, he felt like drinking tonight.

It had been nearly a century ago since he last had drank after all. And no, these were not ordinary human sake but the demons' kind. How else would it affect him? Humans' sake tasted like water and he would have to drink the whole river to get him drunk.

Sesshomaru filled his cup with sake. The moon was beautiful tonight. He sat on the balcony enjoyed the luxury time he could spare. He drained another cup of sake down his throat, burning as they went, then another and another. He didn't mind if he would get a little drunk tonight. No he didn't mind at all.

The wind was calm and Jaken was nowhere to ruin his serene night. Jaken was sent far into the east and his duty would keep him there for a few days. Though Sesshomaru admitted he missed… hitting him. After all he could not release his anger on anyone else as best as on his green imp retainer. All he had with him now was Rin.

Not that he didn't like Rin. In fact he liked her more than anyone. She never angered him and he much preferred being around the woman.

Woman.

Yes, his little human girl was now a woman. A beautiful one too.

Talking about Rin, where was the girl? Ah, she should be asleep by now. It was nearly midnight after all.

As if on cue he heard footsteps heading his way. Even with the smell of alcohol suffocated his nose; he could still pick up her scent.

"Why are you not in bed?" he asked without turning his head or showing any signs that he noticed her. She was still a few yards away from him.

"I can't sleep my lord." She told him and came to sat beside him. Ah those curves. They were truly belonged to a woman, he noted.

Rin had returned to him two summers ago and she was now seventeen. She smelled… pleasant

"And what are you doing here, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Instead of answered her, he lifted the cup to his lips and drank it, his eyes focused on the moon. She took the hint. She was surprised to see him drinking in front of her because she had never seen him ate or drank anything before. Ever.

But Rin was Rin and she accepted her lord as it was.

They both sat there in peaceful silent, Sesshomaru kept on drinking, until Rin spoke. "What does sake tastes like?" She had never tasted it before.

Sesshomaru paused a second on his drink and looked at her. If it were anyone else in Rin's place, they would think Sesshomaru's cold stare was scary, but it wasn't scary to Rin.

"Bitter and burning," was Sesshomaru's answer. He went ahead and finished the cup.

"Hm…" Rin made a sound, contemplated on her next question. Meaning while, Sesshomaru filled his cup of sake. And it was the last because the jar was now empty. Whatever. He had had enough for the night away.

Sesshomaru ignored the girl and lifted it up to his lips. She would ask the question eventually because she was always a curios creature.

"Can Rin… try it?" she finally got enough courage to ask. Sesshomaru paused once again, the cup nearly empty on his lips.

He was about to tell her that the sake was too strong for her and it was already done, but the anticipation look on her pretty face made him changed his mind.

A little won't hurt, he mused.

He nodded his head slightly indicated of his approval and emptied the sake into his mouth. The last sip.

Rin looked at him happily, smiling like the happy woman she was. It would be the first time she drink sake.

She watched as her lord drained the cup before he learned toward her. His face came closer and closer until she found his lips on hers. Rin was frozen in place, her breath hitched and she couldn't move or think. Or breathe!

Her slow senses felt the taste the liquor slipped inside her mouth along with her lord's hot tongue.

She tasted the mild taste of the sake, but her mind was focused more on his warm wet mouth and the way his tongue danced lightly inside her mouth, raising goose booms from her entire beings. She felt like her heart would stop yet it beat so fast as if it would tear itself out of her ribcage.

Sesshomaru calmly pulled away from the stunned girl. He cursed inwardly. What had the sake made him do?

He acted before he could think clearly and ravished her lips as soon as the sight of her pouting lips entered his mind.

Oh well, he just wanted to hand the last sip of the sake to her, nothing more, he told himself. Since the sake was already in his mouth, that was the only way, he justified his action.

"How did it taste like?" he asked as if he had not just kissed her and she had just simply drank from the cup. Rin still couldn't move.

"I say it wasn't bad myself." He told her coolly, though he referred to something else, not the sake. "Go to bed Rin." He ordered in his monotone voice and stood up. He glanced down at the stunned girl one last time before striding away in his ever graceful steps.

It was also the doing of the sake that his face turned slightly pink and his heart raced faster than when he battled. And the impose thought of what it would be like to touch other parts that was not only her lips weren't his doing either. It was definitely the sake's doing.

Rin swallowed hard and lifted her hand to touch her lips. Her lords had been long gone.

It tasted good, she agreed with him.

The best sake ever.

Because it handed straight to her mouth by Sesshomaru's lips.

* * *

Review?

Thursday August 29, 2013

Here's the link incase if you want to read it

ladyshenzuki . deviantart journal / Ship-who-you-want-394868591

ravyn-skye . livejournal 149434. html ? mode=reply#add_comment

ravyn-skye . livejournal ? mode=reply#add_comment


End file.
